PokeRonpa
by rui1999
Summary: Once day, Chiaki wakes up as a ten year old and meets eight year old Nagito. Eight years later, they receive Delta starters. Chiaki, along with her Buneary, Usami, aim to be the champ of the Dangan Islands. However, Junko has different plans.


**I don't own the characters in this fanfic.**

 **Chiaki's P.O.V.**

"Nanami-san," Nagito called, "Are you excited?" Today was the day that we choose a Pokemon from three unique starters. Although I already have Usami, Nagito insisted that I obtain a starter too. I had to go to bed early and wake up early. I'm tired. My light pink hair and eyes are duller than usual. My posture is worst than usual too. So to answer the question- no. I am not excited. I want to go home. However, Nagito was a ball of sunshine today. His white hair was brighter and fluffier than usual. That smile on his face was the rare genuine one. Because of this, I began to smile as well. Even though he just turned sixteen, he sometimes acts like he's eight. I can't really blame him. Thinking about Nagito's past made my day go from bad to worst. _How could anyone treat a child like that?_ Suddenly, I felt warm arms wrap around me. _Nagito_. "Don't be so 'gloom'y."

"You're too old to say things like that," I deadpanned. Nagito's warm embrace makes my heart ache even more. However, I smile because I'll be there for him. I will guide him on the right path. I will heal the wounds I could not prevent. "Yes."

"Huh"

"I am excited." Driven by my desire to protect him, I grab his hand and we began to walk. While Nagito mumbled about which starter he should choose, I started to remember how we meet and how I became a little overprotective.

 **When I awoke, my head ached. It was like I had been hit by bullet train. My vision was fuzzy and my hearing was impaired. The world was a blur to me. Colours began to overlap with sound. I was in a daze until I heard a gentle voice calling out to me, "Hey, are you okay?" In the midst of bright colours, I saw a blur of messy wavy white hair. Soon my vision cleared up. Panicking, I sat up and felt pain shoot up my spine. "Hey, don't get up so quickly!" I looked around to find the source of the voice. It was a young child, about eight years old. He had soft looking messy white hair and greenish grey eyes. His eyes astonished me. They seemed like pools of innocence but, as I looked deeply, I saw wisdom, maturity, and hurt that no child should have. They were also filled with concern. I smiled at him. For some reason, he seemed surprised. _Has no one ever smiled at him before?_**

 **"I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I replied with a gentle grin. A faint red blush spread across his face. _How cute._ Ignoring the pain echoing through my body, I stood up.**

 **"Are you sure you're okay?" the boy asked, concernedly.**

 **"I'm fine. Don't worry about it." Looking into his eyes, I realized something- I was eye to eye with an eight year old without kneeling. Panic flowed through me. "Go get a mirror," I demanded the boy. Sensing the urgency in my voice, the boy rushed out of the room to retrieve a mirror. _What's happening. I'm a 167 year old but I'm the same height as an eight year old._ The little boy hurried back with a mirror in his hand. I thanked him and looked at my reflection. To my surprised, I was ten years old. _This can't be happening. Where's Usami?_ Scanning the room, I found ripped curtains and broken furniture. In the left corner closest to the the door, Usami, my shiny Buneary was sleeping. Panic overwhelmed me until I felt small arms embraced me. As tears began to flow, the little boy rubbed my back and comforted me.**

 **"I'm sorry," the boy sobbed, releasing me from his embrace.**

 **"Why are you crying?"**

 **"Because I'm the one who caused this." Upon hearing this, I remembered what happening. I saw this boy jump off a cliff. As he was plummeting to his death, Usami and I tried to catch him. However, a strange aura engulfed the boy, Usami, and I. Then I woke up here. Looking at the crying child, I smiled and wrapped him in my arms. As the child sobbed, I held him close to my heart. In my entire life, I never felt so close to a person. Other than Usami, I have no friends. "What's your name?"**

 **"Komaeda Nagito," he sniffled.**

 **"My name's Nanami Chiaki."**

I smiled at the memory. "Hey, Nagito," I called, obtaining his attention, "Why don't you choose last? I'm sure you would love any of these mystery starters." He smile and nodded.

"I'm sure Nanami-san wants first choice so that her rival can have an type advantage like in the games." I pouted, cheeks flushed. _I'm glad I met him. Usami loves him too. I just hope she doesn't appear. She might want him._ I stopped walking and let go of his hand. "Chiaki?" Nagito questions, concerned.

"Nagito," I said. turning to him, "Do not let anyone know about your powers." His eyes widened and then his head lowered. _This is his parents' fault._ "I don't think you're a freak but others will if they know. They will try to harness it. You already now how painful that is." He began to shake. Suddenly he stops. Nagito looked up and smiled. It was the fake one I loathed. It could fool anyone else but not me.

"Don't worry Nanami-san. Trash like me would dare reveal its powers to anyone." Before I could retort, Nagito began to walk again and I quickly followed. The rest of the walk was quiet and I left it like that. I continued to stare at Nagito. _He was born with the ability to understand Pokemon, sense Shadow Pokemon, and power up aura. Yet he can't use it._ I kept quiet until we reached the lab where Professor Kirigiri works. As we entered we greeted the professor and meet Sora. Sora was a nineteen year old boy with spiky red hair and deep blue eyes. He was arrogant and self centered. I smiled. _He's just like what a rival should be._

Professor Kirigiri led us to the room where he kept the three Pokemon. He turned to us and asked, "Do any of you know what a delta Pokemon is?" We all shook our heads. He smiled. "A Delta Pokemon is a Pokemon with a mutation that results in them having a type. An example would be a Ice-type Ninetales." _Interesting concept._ Grabbing a Pokeball, he called out a odd looking Squirtle. It had dark purple skin with a black ninja mask. Its brown eyes were fierce and the back of its shell resembled a black cape. "This is a Delta Squirtle- a dark/fighting type. He's a boy and extremely curious." The Squirtle looked at Sora's hair with interest. He seemed to be admiring the spikiness of it. The Professor grabbed the second ball on the table and called out a zombie Charmander. That was not a joke. The Charmander was a gray skeleton with eyes of darkness and a ghostly blue flame glowing on its tail. Looking closely, The tail appeared to have a face on it. It looked dead. "This is a Delta Charmander- a ghost/dragon type. He's male and quite stubborn." The Charmander just stood there with a blank look in its eyes. _I know which starter I'm choosing- Giratina Jr._ The Professor grabbed the last ball on the table and called out the most adorable Pokemon I've ever seen. It was a Bulbasaur with pink skin and a light bluish purple bulb concealing a purple crystal. Its large eyes were bright purple. "Finally, we have Delta Bulbasaur- a fairy/psychic. She's a girl and really shy." She looked around her and, when she saw us, tears welled up in her eyes. She hid underneath the table. "Who wants to choose first?"

Before Sora could say anything, I stepped up. "Ah," the professor said, "Chiaki wants first pick,. Choose wisely." I walked up to the Delta Charmander, knelt and held out my hand. He looked at me with a blank expression before smiling and licking my hand. _Excellent._

"Charmander is my starter. Your name is Igneel." At that moment, Charmander bit me. "Ow." _What's happened? He was friendly earlier._

"Nanami-san," Nagito called, "I don't think he likes that name."

I sigh. "Okay, how about Phantom?" The Charmander turned to me and nodded. The Professor handed me Phantom's Pokeball. After that, Sora chose Delta Squirtle, which he named Ralf, and left. _He's the perfect rival. The Green to my Red._ That left Nagito with Delta Bulbasaur.

Nagito carefully walked to the table. He went on all fours to make himself less intimidating. Smiling, he held his hand and said, "It's okay. I won't hurt you." The Delta Bulbasaur sensed that Nagito wouldn't hurt her and slowly came out from beneath the table. "I think I'll call you Hanami." Hanami smiled and nuzzled her head against his hand. Professor Kirigiri handed us our Pokedex.

"Chiaki," he called, "You're challenging gyms, right?" I nodded. "Then you should know that the Gym leaders here are strong. You should probably fully evolve your starter by the second gym. My daughter's husband runs a Normal type gym. You should challenge him first. He lives in Mirai Town. It's passed Route 1 and Route 2. Good luck."

After we left, I called out Usami to meet Phantom and Hanami. They all got along well. We all entered Route 1 with high hopes.

 **Junko's P.O.V**

"So that's the boy Chiaki is hiding from me." I chuckled. Monokuma, my Ursaring, stood behind me as I stalked the white haired boy. "Once I get him alone, I can take my revenge on Chiaki and plunge everything into despair."


End file.
